This project focuses on prenatal and postnatal growth and development of the oral-facial complex. Major objectives are (1) to investigate the growth and development patterns of the prenatal and neonatal Macaca nemestrina; (2) to define the prenatal and neonatal chronological-structural relationship of tooth development and to assess its role in oral-facial growth and development; and (3) to describe and quantify the patterns of normal prenatal and neonatal growth and development in the craniofacial complex.